


Into the Rabbit Hole

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Aera and Lunafreya are the Dee and Dum, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Aranea the Red Queen, Ardyn is the Mad Hatter, Carbuncle being the white rabbit, Cute, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Ignis the Caterpillar, Iris the white queen, M/M, Ravus the Knave, Somnus the March Hare, dream - Freeform, mention of Carbuncle, slight angst, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Into the Rabbit Hole

Driving down the roads of Leide, Ignis took a can of Ebony from Noctis as they were driving down towards Fociaugh Hollow. The prince crossed his arms as he sat back and glanced at the sky as he awaited for Ignis to finish driving..

The Regalia's engine made him close his eyes as he fell in a fake slumber "We're nearly there, Noct." Ignis pointed as he saw his friend close his eyes. The prince waved his hand and allowed the breeze to cool his features as they were driving.

After an hour of driving, Ignis pulled up towards the open parking space and cars drove by. Ignis and Noctis stepped out of the car and the prince yawned and stretched his arms over his head "So the runestone is where?" Noctis asked. Ignis made his way around the Regalia and pointed "It's towards Fociaugh Hollow. That is where the Marshall also said to have found a mysterious map." Noctis frowned to his words and nodded "Wouldn't know why Cor didn't bother picking up the map then"

"Daemons." Ignis pointed out and they both took off towards a nearby haven to rest up for the evening. Even if they were in the open wilderness, Ignis knew it was rather safe to travel the next day on foot than be ambushed by daemons and wild beasts. Ignis sighed, helping Noct set up camp as Gladio had his own business to attend to.

Sitting around the campfire, Noctis checked his phone if he gained any word from the hunters or Iris on their journey but he got nothing in response. 

Holding his plate of Ignis's food, Mother & Child rice bowl, scooping up a small helping of rice, he blew away on the steam and eyed Ignis "So. What's the plan after we gain Ramuh's runestone?" The advisor adjusted his glasses and took a sip of Ebony "Anything you desire, Noct." Noct sighed to himself as he finished up his plate and stood up from his seat.

The boy stretched his arms over his head as he gave out quite the breather "Alright. Then we might as well," his train of thought was cut off as he saw a white _thing_ run past some bushes. The prince kept his stance as he scanned the area and glanced back "Uh... Ignis?" Not seeing Ignis anywhere.

' _Strange..._ ' he thought to himself. 

Looking around, he decided to make a move and follow the thing further and further away from the campsite. 

Looking back, Noctis groaned "Crap... I hope Ignis won't flip out knowing that I disappeared on him..." 

Once again, that _thing_ ran past him. Noctis immediately turned and saw it pause in place, holding up a wrist watch and repeatedly tap on it. It sent a message on Noct's phone, he took it out and saw a message that read ' _You're running late. Hurry. You're running late!_ ' 

"I'm... running late?" He frowned and looked back towards the creature, only to see it run off "Hey! Hold on!" Warping towards it. He ran after this creature deep into the forest.

==========

"The hell? Where did you go?" He continued to run and and stopped near a tree.

This particular tree stood out from the rest, this one was oddly shaped and it made him frown "What's even going with this tree?" Eyeing down, he was a massive gapping hole on it's stump. Furrowing his eye brows, he bent over a bit and peeked his head inside, seeing nothing but darkness. Looking further down, he couldn't help but see a small light coming deep within that darkness. 

Tiptoeing himself a bit, he took a deep breath and spoke out "If I die... I die... HNNG!" his hand gave out, the dirt from the stump gave out. Allowing Noctis to freefall into the eternal darkness.

Falling endlessly into the hole, he began to hit every corner of the hole. He tried to gain control as he tried lashing on to a root but much to his luck, everything just ripped from the dirt wall and he continued to fall.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Noctis yelled. 

Finally slamming down against a checkered like floor. 

Rolling to his back, he glanced up, seeing a long dark opening he fell from, with the other side being with the same orange sky he was just with. He tried to see for a vintage point but couldn't make anything out. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and glanced around. Seeing his surroundings be closed off with olden painted walls and locked doors "The hell...?" 

Standing, he dragged his feet forth towards of the doors and tried to pry it open "Locked." 

Tried another one "Locked, too."

And the next "They're all locked.." Growing frustrated, he kicked the door and backed up "Whatever the hell this place is it's literally getting on my damn nerves..." Turning around once more, he saw a small coffee glass table in the center of the room. 

Growing suspicious, he walked the table and noticed a small glass bottle sitting there. He stepped forth and picked up the bottle from the table. Reading the small sign, he read ' _Drink me_ ' Noctis looked around if he would be ambushed by any daemon or beast. Taking a deep breath, he rose the bottle and drank it's content. He nearly gagged as the taste itself was rather acidy...

"Well... Let's see what you'll do..." 

Noticing his surroundings growing bigger and further away from his grasp, Noctis Lucis Caelum shrunk down to a ant sized prince. Looking up, the hole was impossible to spot. It was smaller than a star. Looking around, he noticed a smaller door, frankly about his size plastered upon one of the locked doors. He ran towards the door and tried opening it once again.

Frustrated.

Noctis kicked the door and sighed in a irritated manner "If you wanted me to drink that damn substance, at _least_ keep the damn door open!" 

Taking a deep breath, he turn and noticed a small slice of cake resting on a smaller table. Getting towards it, he also took notice that there was a key on the table besides the cake. He picked up both food and key and glanced back towards the small locked door. Placing the cake back on the table, he ran back towards the door and inserted the key within the keyhole. Pushing the door finally open.

"On we go- AHhhhHH!" He yelled once more as he stepped though the door.

Noctis was now freefalling into this different world. Slamming and hitting tree branches along the way and he finally crashed on the ground below him "Ow!"

Pushing himself off the ground, he rubbed his shoulder and looked around, seeing everything... different "The hell? Where am I?" Noctis wondered. Looking around, he noticed trees being taller than their normal height, massive mushrooms and strange creatures running about "Uh..."

==========

Walking down a grassy path, he took out his cell phone and frowned to know that he had zero service of using it. Placing his hand back, a voice spoke behind him

"There she is!" 

"I've known that. Alice has returned" Spoke the other

Stopping in his tracks, Noctis turned and saw two girls standing behind him, both with kind smiles "Luna?" and looked at the other. She seemed like a complete twin of her. But he doesn't recall seeing anyone who looks like Luna out in the real world. She looks exactly as Luna but only add on would be her diamond headband "Where... am I?" He finally asked.

Luna smiled and looked over her look a like, if he recalls right, in their childhood, Luna spoke of the first oracle who was named 'Aera'. So maybe it was her... Luna bowed a bit "Silly Alice. You're here in Wonderland. Have you forgotten?" Then Aera spoke "You were gone for quite a while, my dear"

"Okay... But," He began to speak and shook his head "Never mind. How did you both get here? Where's Ignis?" Both girls looked confused and glanced at each other "Who?" They asked. Noctis sighed heavily "Ignis. You know. He's about this tall, dressed rather sophisticated. Wears glasses. Claims to have a new recipe. Like," Mimicking Ignis's voice "'I've come up with a new recipeh'"

"Alice. I don't sound like that." That voice made Noctis jump in place, he spun around and saw Ignis sitting upon a massive mushroom, blowing out steam from his surroundings as he sighed "Where are your manners?" Noctis furrowed his brows, looked back to both Aera and Lunafreya and thought for himself for a moment "Not sure... But," looking back at Ignis, who was sitting upon the mushroom, waving his hand, blowing off more steam "Who else is here? In this Wonderland place?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses and pointed towards the girls "Both Tweedle Dee and Dum. I, the Caterpillar. You, Alice. Then The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and the honorable White Queen. Have you injured your head? How could you ever forget, Alice?" Noct thought for a moment once more then looked at Luna "And who is Alice? Guys... My name is Noctis. You know? Noctis Lucis Caelum? Why the hell are you guys calling me this 'Alice'? Surely you guys are mistaking me for someone we've never met before."

Ignis eyed both Luna and Aera and rubbed his temple "So you both grabbed the wrong one?" Luna placed a hand upon her chest "Caterpillar. I can assure you, Dee and I have the right one. I can even say that for Sure!" Noctis watched both Luna and Ignis fight amongst themselves. He stood back and spoke to Aera "Aera... Uh... Dee, right?" She smiled and looked at him "Yes?"

Noctis furrowed his brows as he lowered his voice "Know where I can find this Hatter? Maybe he could help me or the White Queen?" Aera's eyes beamed at Noctis's and turned, pointing her finger down a darken path "He is down this path. He's having a tea party with the Hare!" Noctis looked at the path and couldn't help but feel relieved "Cool," then looked back to Aera "Thanks. If they ask; I'm at this tea party, okay?" Aera smiled and nodded, waving off to Noctis who warped off running to find this Hatter for more answers.


End file.
